Evaluate the following expression when $a = 4$ and $b = 10$. $3$ $a$ $ + 7$ $b$ $ + 7$
Substitute $4$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 3{(4)} + 7{(10)} + 7 $ $ = 12 + 70 + 7 $ $ = 89$